(7)Super Mario 64 vs (2)The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 2004
Results Tuesday, May 18th, 2004 Ulti's Analysis For the most part, I bash people when the prediction percentage is a bit low. I mean if this were Mario vs Link in the second round, no way in hell do you see a mere 81.93% of brackets picking Link. But in this case, I understand. Super Mario 64 was one of the most revolutionary and best titles ever to hit the market. For the most part, I feel that 3D gaming sucked before Mario 64, if it even existed at all. But after this absolute gem, look how far we've come. It's for good reason too. For those who have never played Super Mario 64, you are missing a masterpiece. It's right up there with Super Mario 3 when it comes to a fun, replayable title. Getting all 120 stars is a fun challenge, and the bosses in the game are varied enough so that you're not doing the same thing over and over again. The exception is Bowser of course, but we'll ignore the big turtle ~_^ Overall, it's a fun game with a million things to do, and a replay value that had people doing those things over and over again for years. Come to think of it, we're still doing them. The N64 had a knack for releasing timeless titles, didn't it? But in the end, we have another legendary game getting a beating at the hands of the Zelda title from its same genration. We all knew that Zelda would win this thing, but a 76-24 beating? That's insane. Even worse is that the picture of Link for this match had Link wearing two different boots. I mean honestly, what the hell was that? With all the pictures of Adult Link out there, we had to pick a stoned Link wearing two different boots? As if the beatings Zelda laid on Donkey Kong and Super Metroid weren't enough, this match had to open your eyes to the possibility that Zelda could very well own this contest. Many people were complaining of the bore of an all-Zelda Final Four after Super Metroid's beating, but after this match, they were trying to figure out the percentages that were going to be seen in the matches. Zelda was looking that good in this contest, 7-0 and counting, and showed no signs of slowing down at all. All this division was about was how well Final Fantasy 7 and Ocarina of Time stacked up to one another. And what's this? Why, it''s a hope for Ocarina of Time to actually win! Both Final Fantasy 7 and Ocarina of Time had matches riddled with SFF in the second round, but look at how they went down: * Final Fantasy 7's total against Xenogears: 57876 * Ocarina of Time's total against Super Mario 64: 60064 * Total votes in poll 1641: 72321 * Total votes in poll 1644: 78761 Now Super Mario 64 is most definitely a stronger opponent than Xenogears. That much we know. But than that strength alone attribute to 6440 more total votes? Possibly, but look at the individual votes. Against a stronger opponent, Ocarina of Time scored 2188 more votes. If Final Fantasy 7 was up against a weaker opponent, shouldn't it have trumped Ocarina's vote total in this round? Looks like we had a contest on our hands again. And yes, I was leading somewhere when I said OOT clearly had no chance after round one. It's called drama, people. Match Trends External Links * Match Updates * Oracle Match Results • Previous Match • Next Match Category: 2004 Spring Contest Matches